Page blanche
by Kaeru18
Summary: OS - Umibouzu a décidé d'écrire une lettre à Kagura, mais coucher ses pensées sur papier n'est pas chose facile. Comment mettre des mots sur ses sentiments lorsqu'on sait seulement s'exprimer par les poings ?


_Voici un petit OS centré sur la relation père-fille entre Umibouzu et Kagura, que je publie aujourd'hui à l'occasion de la fête des pères. Une relation à la fois profonde et complexe, que j'ai essayé de retranscrire au mieux selon mon point de vue. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire._

**Page blanche**

Le voyage durerait plusieurs heures avant qu'il n'arrive à la planète suivante. Il avait tout prévu. Plusieurs feuilles, au cas où ça ne lui conviendrait pas, au cas où il y aurait des ratures, au cas où il faudrait tout recommencer à zéro. Il avait pris avec lui plusieurs stylos aussi. Parfois, cet exercice pouvait s'avérer frustrant, parfois stressant, parfois il s'énervait aussi. Et souvent, son poing trop serré brisait les stylos. Mais ça irait, il s'était préparé, et le voyage durerait plusieurs heures. Il avait le temps de réfléchir.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il avait envie de la voir. Mais la Terre se trouvait quelque part, dans un coin diamétralement opposé dans la galaxie. Alors faute de mieux, il avait décidé de lui écrire.

Mais la feuille restait désespérément blanche. Que dire ? On pouvait dire tellement de choses dans une lettre, et en même temps ce n'était jamais assez. Enfin, il traça quelques caractères en haut à droite de la feuille : « Chère Kagura ». Il reposa le stylo et observa son travail. Ce qu'il y vit le fit pincer des lèvres. Cette formulation était tellement impersonnelle. Elle ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait bien pu mettre à la place. Simplement « Kagura » aurait été bien trop froid. « Ma fille adorée » peut-être. Non. Ça ne lui convenait pas. Tant pis, il laisserait « Chère Kagura », ce n'était pas le plus important de toute façon.

Umibouzu se figea. Oui, mais que mettre ensuite. Il fixa la feuille quelques minutes, espérant que ça blancheur lui inspirerait quelques mots. Mais rien ne lui venait. Il tenta quand même. « Comment vas-tu ? ». Ce n'était pas très original, mais pas très risqué non plus. De toute façon, s'il voulait écrire une lettre, il fallait bien en passer par une phrase de ce genre. Et après ? Que pouvait bien dire un père à sa fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis une éternité ? Sa fille chérie qu'il avait laissée seule avec sa mère malade, celle qui avait toujours attendu son retour, seule avec sa solitude. Elle était aussi celle qui l'accueillait à chaque fois avec le sourire, peu importe les larmes qui avaient coulées avant. Et lui qui avait toujours détourné les yeux, qui avait toujours fait mine de ne pas voir ses yeux rougis malgré son sourire. Il se sentait tellement coupable.

Elle était son foyer. Depuis qu'elle était partie, depuis qu'elle en avait eu assez de toujours l'attendre, depuis qu'elle avait finalement choisi de prendre son envol, il n'y était jamais retourné, dans cet endroit qu'il appelait auparavant « maison ».

Maintes fois, il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Mais les mots ne franchissaient jamais le barrage de ses lèvres. Il était incapable de les écrire. Il ne savait même pas s'il en avait le droit. Car il était celui qui avait enchaîné Kagura toutes ces années. Elle était restée pour qu'il ait un endroit où rentrer.

Et la page restait toujours blanche.

La meilleure façon qu'il connaissait pour s'exprimer, c'était à travers ses poings. Ça, il savait le faire. Mais personne ne lui avait appris à manier les mots. Il était bien incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, et cela lui faisait douloureusement défauts. Pour lui, c'était comme une grosse boule dans son ventre qui se tortillait sur elle-même, et cette grosse boule faisait naître en lui un curieux malaise.

Elle était sa fille. A sa façon, elle était son petit soleil. Lointaine, mais son simple souvenir lui réchauffait la poitrine. Son si joli sourire et ses yeux pétillant de vie et de malice la rendaient rayonnante. Mais tout comme le soleil, elle lui semblait inaccessible. Lui et elle étaient si différents, au point de ne pas se comprendre. Ou plutôt, il n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre, il ne l'avait jamais réellement regardée, par peur de ce qu'il aurait pu y voir. _Crainte, dégout, regard accusateur…_Lui, l'homme considéré comme l'un des plus forts de l'univers, n'avait pas pu faire face à sa fille, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu faire face à sa femme ou à son fils, se contentant de fuir, toujours fuir, le plus loin possible de sa famille.

Puis ce beau jour il l'avait réellement regardé. Sans détour, droit dans les yeux, droit dans son cœur, et il s'était finalement rendu compte de sa propre faiblesse, et surtout de la force de sa fille. Il n'y avait ni crainte, ni dégout, ni regard accusateur. Seulement la volonté inébranlable de surpasser tout ça, la solitude, le ressentiment, leur sang maudit… Cette volonté d'aller de l'avant, de changer, de rire et de vivre comme n'importe quelle autre adolescente humaine. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne savait rien. Il ne connaissait d'elle que son sourire cruellement forcé, qu'elle avait forgé rien que pour lui. Mais maintenant il connaissait aussi son véritable sourire. Il aimerait tellement être capable de faire lui-même naître sur les lèvres de Kagura un pareil sourire.

Il comprenait à présent. Il comprenait, mais il ne pouvait pas être comme elle. Changer lui serait trop difficile. Ce serait trop risqué. Alors, pour ne pas blesser ceux qu'il aime, il continue encore à errer, de planète en planète, hantant les champs de bataille tel un fantôme avant de passer au suivant. Pour lui, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Encore une fois il fuyait. C'était mieux comme ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir près d'elle. Savoir qu'il était quelque part dans le monde sain et sauf devait lui suffire.

Et la page restait toujours blanche.

Au final, il y avait tellement de chose qu'il voudrait lui dire. A quel point il est désolé. A quel point il l'aime. A quel point il aimait sa mère et son frère. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était tuer, détruire, blesser. Et s'il lui prenait l'envie de l'étreindre, il craignait de la briser.

Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue. Surpris, il l'essuya nerveusement. Il se rendit alors compte à quelle point cette situation était triste. Un père qui ne savait même pas comment s'adresser à sa propre fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il se trouvait misérable en cet instant. A quoi bon lui servait autant de puissance si elle ne lui permettait pas d'avoir ce qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde ?

De lointains souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Le rire de ses enfants, les réprimandes de sa femme, leur sourire à tous. Des moments si précieux qu'il n'avait pas été capable de les voir à l'époque, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les protéger.

Pire encore, il était la cause de tous ces désastres. Il n'avait pas été là pour sa femme mourante, il avait failli tuer son fils, et il avait abandonné sa fille. Pour finir, alors que Kagura était enfin heureuse, il avait essayé de lui arracher son bonheur, sans même l'écouter. Bien sûr ce n'était pas volontaire. Rien de tout cela ne l'avait été. Mais c'était indéniablement sa faute.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Quel genre de père était-il donc ?

« Kagura, j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. J'espère que nous pourrons un jour marcher côte à côte, comme un père et sa fille ».

Résolu, il reprit son stylo en main, et commença à noircir les parties blanches de la feuille. L'inspiration lui était venue.

…...

« _Chère Kagura,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_De mon côté, tout est comme d'habitude. Papi est occupé à terrasser toutes sortes de monstres dans tous les coins de l'univers. Tu es bien sûr libre de me rejoindre si le cœur t'en dit._

_Ce midi, Papi a mangé des haricots, d'ailleurs, il va bientôt falloir que j'aille aux toilettes._

_Je crois que trois cheveux ont poussé cette nuit. Je suis content de voir que cette lotion fait effet._

_J'espère que le samurai te nourris comme il faut. Et s'il te fait quoique ce soit (lui, le binoclard, ou n'importe qui d'autres), préviens-moi, Papi viendra leur régler leur compte._

_Portes-toi bien,_

_Umibouzu_ »

-Oi Gin-chan ! Papi est devenu sénile, il croit que ses cheveux repoussent !

-Laisse-le donc croire ce qu'il veut, il y a un âge où il vaut mieux vivre en se mentant à soi-même plutôt que de se regarder dans un miroir !

Kagura replia soigneusement la lettre, et alla ouvrir son placard. Elle s'agenouilla devant une petite boite en carton sur laquelle il était maladroitement inscrit « Lettres de Papi ». Elle y glissa délicatement sa lettre et referma la boîte, qu'elle regarda avec un petit sourire attendrit.

« Toi aussi tu me manques Papi. »


End file.
